Rockman oneshots
by Firehedgehog
Summary: random oneshots I write, drabbles. if you want a certain one shot to be written email away. i'll write any that won't scare people away. All relationships, anything xcan happen! Enter.. ratngs may change
1. A Perfect moment

Summary: Netto and Rockman talk about what is perfect. Brotherly bonding.

A Perfect moment

One-shot

By: Firehedgehog

Netto smiled to himself, he was leaning on a grassy hill his head in his arms. The sun shone warmly on him; at the moment only Rockman and himself were there.

"What are you smiling about Netto-kun?" Rockman asked curious, Netto asked curious.

"Everything is just perfect right now is all," Netto replied, Rockman blinked from inside his PET.

"I thought you said, the perfect day was one filled with Net battling or doing something as a net savior?" Rockman asked.

"That's one way, but this is another way," Netto told his navi.

"How so?" Rockman asked.

"The world is at peace, for the moment. I'm in a beautiful park, the grass is perfect to lay on and the air is just the right temperature. And, lets not forget you're here," Netto said happily.

"What do I have to it being perfect?" Rockman asked, feeling pleased yet also confused.

"Part of it, is just because your actually here. Usually were battling away, or just trying to survive Wily, I'm able to spend time with my brother," Netto whispered, but Rockman heard him.

"Thank you Netto-kun," Rockman whispered.

They lay there (more like Netto did), enjoying the perfection of the moment… something so rare.

-BEEP-

"Email Netto-kun, its from Mejin," Rockman said, Netto sighed and got up.

"Oh well, at least it lasted awhile," he said.

END


	2. You Don't see this everyday

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these one-shots that would never happen in reality…also… couldn't resist this one.

Warning… male pregnancy! No yaoi

One-Shot #2

You don't see this everyday

"This is all your fault!" Netto said angrily.

"My fault, how is it mine!" Enzan demanded.

"Well for one, you were the one that walked into the trap!" Netto snarled.

"You were right behind me!" Enzan snarled right back.

"But you activated it!" Netto yelled.

"Shut up Netto and push, after we recover we can go after Wily for using that machine on us!" Enzan said.

"Fine," Netto said.

A little while later, Netto and Enzan became the first ever males to give birth.

As annoying as it was, Netto had twins.

Sadly, both were still virgins.

END


	3. Where's the Mavericks

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, you all know the rap already. This time it's a crossover.

One-Shot #3

Where's the Mavericks

Netto stared: as a blond haired guy, in red armour suddenly teleported into Yaitos tree house.

"Maverick scum, prepare to meet your makers!" the figure yelled, Netto's eyes got even wider as the figure pulled out a cool looking sword.

"Excuse me…" Netto said nervously. He really wished, Yaito and the others hadn't run to the main house on an errand.

"What is it kid?" the person said impatiently.

"I think you have the wrong place, maybe even dimension," Netto said, the figure paused and looked around.

"Damn, your right… I was suppose to teleport into a Maverck base," the figure said, then in a flash of light teleported away.

"Okay… that was weird," Netto said.

"No one will ever believe this," Rockman said from his PET.

END


	4. Food and Rockman

Disclaimer: Smirk, I own nothing but this hilarious fic, capcom owns tehrest.

One-Shot #4

Food and Rockman

"Rockman, give that back!" Netto protested as his navi stole his food, soon he was fighting the blue navi.

"Ow… that hurt," Rockman said a few minutes later.

At the moment: Netto had the navi flat on the ground, and was sitting on him. He cheerfully ate the food Rockman had stolen earlier.

Netto then paused, as he realized something about this situation.

"Rockman, what are you doing here in the real world?" Netto asked. For it wasn't everyday a navi entered the real world with out a dimension field.

"You only noticed now!" Rockman said after facefaulting, Netto blinked.

"Nice day though," Netto said, he took anther bite.

"Netto-kun, please get off me?" Rockman asked.

"Sorry, forgot you were there," Netto replied cheerfully.

END


	5. Helping hand

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the one-shots, wish I owned more but I don't.

Request by: Rose Kitsune.EXE

One-Shot #5

Helping Hand

Enzan smirked as he connected the final wire; it had taken a few days between work and netsavior duties to set everything up.

Thankfully, his father didn't realize what his son was doing. Who knew what would happen, well... probably a fit that his son was doing manual work.

"Done," he said, then with a flick of a finger he activated the devices he had just finished installing. For a few seconds his office walls glowed, that was the effect of permanent dimensional field built into the room.

Nano seconds later, Blues appeared as he linked from the computer into the dimensional field zone.

"Smooth Transition, I sensed a few bugs in the system though," Blues said, Enzan made a mental note to fix that later on.

"Good, what's next on the agenda Blues?" Enzan said taking his seat.

Suddenly he felt gloved hands on his shoulders, looking up he found himself looking into the visored face of Blues.

"Enzan-sama, it's late at night and you've been working for hours. Go home and rest, I'll finish up here," Blues said.

Enzan wanted to say no, but he was so tired. When had he last gotten a good sleep, real food… time to himself?

"Thank you," he said, a rare true smile on his face.

"No thank you, you rest… you need it more then me," Blues said.

"You don't have to do this," Enzan said, for it was his work.

"I know, but I can as your friend."

END


	6. Question

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, own nothing but the fic.

Request by: Tsukasa030

One-Shot #6

Question

"Pride…" Netto said nervously. It had been years: since he'd been this nervous. Not since, he had been a kid.

He calmed himself, he was nineteen now… not a kid.

"Yes Netto-kun," she said smiling.

"Princess Pride," he said getting to his knees. "Will you do me the honour… of marrying me?" he asked opening a small black box.

"Yes... oh yes!" she cried, she had waited since she had met him all those years ago.

"I love you," Pride whispered as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you also," he said, and finally kissed the girl of all his dreams.

END


	7. Better Give In

Discliamer: you know this by now, but own nothing but the fic.

Requested by: Abeo Umbra

One-Shot #7

Better Give In

"No"

"Aw... come on Chaud," Lan begged.

"No… not happening," Chaud said folding his arms across his chest.

"Its not that hard," Megaman said. At the moment: he was cuddling with Protoman.

"Please," Lan said, giving Chaud the puppy dog eyes attack.

"He won't stop till you give in," Protoman pointed out.

"Fine," Chaud sighed getting up.

"Thanks Chaud," Lan said. Chaud only sighed again and went to the kitchen, he had to finish making popcorn before the movie started.

Otherwise, Lan would not be in cuddle mode.

Sometimes, it was hard to have such a hyper boyfriend.

But he sure looked hot with those puppy dog eyes attack.

END


	8. Waiting for it to start

Disclaimer: you know this by now, but own nothing but the fic. And blaim this bit of insanity on the person who requested it.

Requested by: Tsukasa030

One-Shot #8

Waiting for it to start

Forte stared at Slur, Slur stared at Forte. Neither sure, of what would start this battle.

Suddenly Forte smirked, he had been waiting to do this for awhile.

"…" Forte said kissing her; then with another smirk he linked away. Slur was stunned; then anger took over.

"You bastard! First some random navi flirts with me: now you steal a kiss. Get back here so I can delete you!" Slur screamed actually blushing.

Quickly she followed Forte to kiss... er get revenge on him.

END


	9. Beloved

Disclaimer: You know I only own the insanity of the fic, but everything else… yeah Capcom owns.

Requested by: Aki Kochou

One-Shot #9

Beloved

He had watched Rockman a very long time. He knew that no one truly knew how long he had existed. He knew, not that he would tell anyone.

It was because of this: that Dark Rockman saw him… one so fragile compared to navi's. He had never expected to be fascinated by a human child, and found himself watching him more then Rockman.

Hot headed: stubborn as a mule, but a gentle warm heart. So many friends, yet no one really saw past his free spirit ways.

Rockman did, and so did he.

How many times did he stay awake, late at night fretting over the future, wondering if they were strong enough to beat there next opponent.

The nights he cried himself to sleep, wondering why his father never seemed to be home except when the world seemed about to end.

So beautiful, so fragile… how he would love to stare into those glorious chocolate eyes.

Jealousy was what he felt a lot, jealous that Rockman would always be at his side… his heart. He could never be that, they were opposites… enemies.

Still, he could at least dream. He could never try to claim him for himself, in fear that he'd taint that beautiful heart.

He, Dark Rockman was in love. In love with someone he could never touch, could never be by there side. In love with someone, who he knew in the end would destroy him.

He cursed himself for allowing himself to love; he did his best to ignore it.

But he couldn't.

He loved him, his beloved Netto.

END


	10. Rest

Own nothing but the fic

Request by: Abeo Umbra

One Shot #10

Rest

Exhausted, that was what he was. Not that he would admit it. Next to him Lan had fallen asleep, his PET clasped to his chest the screen outward.

He had no idea if Megaman was active at the moment, he had already put Protoman into recharge mode.

"You should rest," a voice said, it took a moment for his tired mind to figure out its source.

"I could say the same to you," he said, carefully he took Megamans PET from Lans hands. Len didn't notice, he was dead to the world.

"Crossfusion isn't as stressful to navi's as it is to humans, there is no shame to actually resting," Megaman said.

"Lan certainly enjoys resting," Chaud said with a smirk, Megaman actually gave a small laugh.

"He's horrible to wake up in the morning, the only time he's not cheerful is right in the morning," Megaman said smiling.

"I can believe that," he remembered those missions he had been stuck with Lan in the mornings.

"If it bothers you, I can always wake you up before anyone else wakes up," Megaman said.

"As long as Lan doesn't find out," Chaud said.

"Deal," Megaman said.

Chaud smirked then let himself drift off to sleep, it was nice to have allies in little things.

END


	11. First Taste

I own the fic and nothing else

Requested by: Crystal Tears of Betrayal

One-Shot #11

First taste

"What is your fascination with that food?"

Netto turned, his eyes wide at Enzans words.

"How can you say such things, this is the best food in the world next to the heaven that is curry!" Netto asked looking shocked.

Enzan stared at the brown haired boy, only Netto would place Curry so high.

"I do not understand this obsession you have for ice cream or Curry," Enzan said.

"You've never had ice cream have you," Netto said scornfully, Enzan only stared wondering what the problem was. So what if he'd never had ice cream, sweets like that would rot your teeth.

"Wait here," Netto said, then before Enzan could reply he ran into the ice cream store. When he got back, in his hand was another cone with another kind of ice cream.

"Here, try it," Netto said giving the other boy it, Enzan stared at it and looked at Netto. He knew Netto wouldn't give up till eh tried it, so with a sigh he gave in.

A single lick, it brought a surprising cream cool substance into his mouth. Its flavor reminded him of cotton candy, he couldn't help but finish off the treat.

"Interesting," was all he said, but by Netto's grin he could tell he wasn't fooling the other boy.

"You have some ice cream on your face, let me get it," netto said, then he once again reacted before Enzan could say anything and stop him. Netto, licked the tip of his nose removing a bit of ice cream.

Enzan blushed, that for some reason… he had liked.

"…" he said wide-eyed, Netto had just now kissed him on the mouth… he tasted like chocolate.

"I told you that you'd like it," Netto told the normally stoic Enzan. "And know what, they're still hundreds of other flavors out there."

"Maybem you should show me the best ones," Enzan said smirking, he never lost his cool for long.

"I think I should," Netto said smirking right back.

END


	12. Wings

Own nothing but fic

Requested by: Aki Kouchou

One-Shot #12

Wings

Enzan had always heard the words 'There are angels among us'. Usually by super religious people. He had never taken it serious, now… he did.

"Please… tell me I'm seeing things," he said shocked, but this was no joke or illusion.

"I'm afraid your not," Netto said, he leaned over Enzan who had fallen against the wall in his shock.

"Why… how!" he said.

"They never said why we come, we come to find love," Netto whispered smiling.

"Love…" Enzan whispered.

"And I love you," Netto said.

"I… I love you too," Enzan said, Netto then kissed Enzan his wings covering them both.

It wasn't everyday, someone got their own personal angel.

END


	13. Just Weird

Own nothing but fic

Now, just a bit of insanity that came to me.

One-Shot #13

Just Weird

"Meow"

"Woof"

"Tweet"

"Calm down, we'll find a way to fix this!" Dr Hikari said nervously.

"Grrr…"

"And I promise never to cook ever again!" the scientist cried.

"Tweet"

Who knew that badly made food could do this, he hadn't added anything weird.

Now, how in the world would he turn his wife, Netto and Meiru back into humans.

Firstm he had to figure out how he did it in eth first place.

And, make sure not to tell any dog joked in front f his wife… she did have rather big teeth at the moment.

END


	14. Under the Cherry Blossoms

Own nothing but fic

Requested by: Rose Kitsune.Exe

One-Shot #14

Under the Cheery Blossoms

Pride sighed, her blond hair fluttering about fro the morning breeze. Today she wore a dress that would be the envy of many, but she would rather tear it off and pull on a pair of slacks and a comfy t-shirt.

No one said being a ruler was easy, and it was hard… and lonely. Her heart yearned to be with the netsaviors fight evil navi's, actually doing something that made a difference that she could see.

Not today, and definitely not anytime soon.

Life was too busy, usually she chatted at least once a day with Netto-kun over the net. She was so busy lately: that she couldn't even do that.

It wasn't fair: but ruling came first. She only wished she had more friends like Netto, but not many saw past her crown to see her like the energetic Netto had.

"Mornings here are beautiful," a voice said, startled she turned. Standing there was the green haired Laika: he was in the area due to looking for Net Terrorists that had been causing trouble.

"I like to watch them, it helps me get through the hard days," she admitted. He didn't say anything, but she knew that he was the silent type.

"Oh… how pretty," she cried as the breeze pulled Cheery Blossoms into the air, causing swirling patterns against the sunrise.

"Sunsets are beautiful everywhere, especially reflecting off the snow in Sharro," Laika said quietly, Pride smiled.

"I'd like to see your sunrise Laika-kun," she whispered, was it her imagination or did he just smile?

"I'd like to show it to you," he promised.

Together, they watched the sunrise.

END


	15. A different type of puberty

Own nothing but fic

Another one of my ideas

One-Shot #15

A different type of Puberty

Netto woke up yawning, to his surprise he woke up before Rockman. Still groggy from sleep, the brown haired youth made his way to the bathroom.

When he saw his reflection in the mirror, he screamed, Moments later, his mother rushed into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" his mother asked.

"Mom what's wrong with me, I have a pair of small horns coming out of my hair and I have fangs… and claws!" Netto cried panicking.

"Oh… that," his mother said rather calmly.

"Yes that, I can't go outside like this!" he cried.

"You're just going through puberty hon, its normal for ahuman-demon hybrid," she said looking over his little black horns over.

"…" He said.

"That's right, I never told you," she said "Your fathers human, but I'm a demon," his mother said.

Netto fainted.

END


	16. Heart's heart

Own nothing but fic

Requested by: Charlow

One-Shot #16

Hearts Heart

A heart was her symbol, her meaning. She loved so many things, but the one thing she loved the most was our of reach. She had never thought she'd feel this way about someone, especially him.

Everyone thought Rockman and herself would end up together, she knew better and she knew Rockman knew. Rockman was just a friend, a brother… a shoulder to lean against when sad. Anyway, how could she love someone when their heart was already taken.

She had been shocked to realize that fact, in the end Rockmans world began and ended with Netto, his heart could hold no other.

Then one day she saw him. Dark Rockman, he looked exactly like Rockman… but he was totally different. At first, she was attracted to him due to his resemblance to Rockman. Then, she was attracted because he wasn't Rockman, no… he was himself.

A tainted being, a darkness bringer… one that brought destruction. None of that mattered, for as soon as she looked into his eyes she knew he was her one true person.

She knew he was evil, and could never truly love… but she loved him so much it hurt.

The first few times she ran into him by accident, she had been terrified knowing he could easily delete her. But he didn't, and soon she found herself seeking out the dark warrior.

A fragile relationship began, both knowing it wouldn't last. Roll did her best to teach him love, and soon enough he did… and he loved her.

Then, that fateful day came. And he was gone, all but the memories of him. She was alone again, but her heart slowly mended. But she knew, that she'd never love another as much as Dark Rockman.

END


	17. Cards

I own nothing, just the fic

One-shot #17

Cards

"Got an ace?" Lan asked, there was a muttered reply before said card was flipped in front of him.

"Fours?" the other asked.

"Go Fish," Lan said cheerfully.

"Arghhh…"

"Any kings?" Lan asked.

"Unfortunately," came the annoyed response.

"Yatta! I win!" Lan cheered.

"No fair!" the other moaned.

"You really suck at go fish Axl," Lan said, the reploid sighed… why in the world did he agree to cards. Oh yeah, he had nothing else to do.

"I know," Axl said. At this point, a buzzer went off.

"Looks like times up, see you Friday. I have three episodes to tape, have fun with the next game," Lan said getting up.

"Yeah yeah, see you," Axl said, Lan soon left.

"I have to stop agreeing to card games with Lan, I keep loosing… at least it wasn't strip poker," Axl Moaned.

"This time," he grumbled.

END


	18. Irrationalities of the Heart

I own nothing but the plot! I wish I did then I could rule capcom though.

Happy Birthday Hikari-chan!!!

Irrationalities of the Heart

By: Firehedgehog

Of all things, Dark Rockman hadn't thought this would ever happen. Very few things surprised him, but this did.

Twenty minutes ago, a group of men had entered his newest real world hideaway... yet another warehouse with dimensional shield, that only covered the inside of the warehouse.

With them, was an unconscious Hikari Netto sans no PET. That menat no Rockman, ah well… there would be other chances.

He was bored, and it was late at night… so he decided to see what was going on. Apparently they had kidnapped Netto at there 'Bosses' orders.

"Well Brat, there's no one to help you... this time your going to die," one of them sneered. Dark Rockman felt insulted, he was the only one allowed and had the right to kill Netto or Rockman.

It was irrational, but Dark Rockman felt possessive of the young teen. Netto was his!

Ten very violent minutes later, the thugs had run for it. Dark Rockman smirked; then walked to the bound Netto. Who he saw was slowly waking up.

Brown eyes widened as Dark Rockman stood above him, then… to his shock freed him.

"Why?" Netto rasped out.

"No ones allowed to kill you but me, but it would be no fun with you like this," Dark Rockman said glaring a bit.

"Oh…"

Netto tried to get up but failed: he wouldn't be going anywhere till help arrived. Dark Rockman sighed, knowing no one would discover Nettos location till the morning at earliest.

He would leave now; there were plenty of other places. He turned to leave, he had a lot to move.

"Please... stay."

Why he turned back he didn't know, it could have been Nettos pitfull state, the fact he asked him to stay… or a strange feeling he felt at that moment.

"Why?" he asked, he sat down next to Netto feeling very curious.

"Because you can, after all you can't loose a chance to taunt me and most likely use this against Rockman," Netto grinned, Dark Rockman couldn't help but grin.

"Hmm… maybe your right," he said, yet couldn't seem to come up with a taunt at the moment.

"This doesn't stop the fact that sooner or later we'll destroy each other," Netto said softly.

"True, but remember something," Dark Roickman said, he noticed that Netto was falling asleep.

"What?" Netto yawned.

"You'll always be mine," Dark Rockman smirked, then captured Netto's lips with his own while straddling the boy.

"Dark Rockman!" Netto said shocked as the kiss ended, then moaned as the navi grinded there groins together.

"All mone, I'll claim you another time," Dark Rockman said, Netto exhausted tried to protest but fell asleep from exhaustion and the need for his body to heal.

"Your all mine Hikari, Rockman better look after you till his deletion or else," Dark Rockman said.

He stayed by Netto's side till morning, and when the netsaviors and Police arrived Dark Rockman was gone and there was no clues that he had ever been there.

Yet… Netto couldn't forget Dark Rockmans words, or the passion in those red eyes.

It was irrational, but Netto strangely wanted to look into those eyes one more time and return that kiss.

END


	19. One Winged

I own nothing but the fic!

Requested by: BloodyChaosDragonKnight

One Winged

Request #19

"Netto-kun, I think you should do your homework," Rockman said wearily, after all his NetOp had a project due tomorrow and it was getting late.

"In a few minutes, I'm in one of the final battles in the game," Netto said, his eyes not wavering from the television screen. His fingers were tapping insanely quick on the controller.

"You also have a history project due, that's worth half your final mark," Rockman pointed out, he just got a 'whatever' from the other boy. Rockman sighed, and began his routine check on the computer.

"Oh oh," Netto said suddenly.

"Character die?" Rockman said.

"No…" Netto said, this pulled Rockman away form eth computer check and back to Netto.

This was definitely not a character dying.

"Where am I little boy," Sephiroth demanded holding a sword to Nettos neck; neither knew how he had appeared there.

"My… my room," Netto said wide-eyed.

Sephiroth turned and noticed the paused game, his eyes widened even more when he saw the large plastic case all final fantasy games in one.

"Final Fantasy Seven?" he said, he stared at the paused game where Cloud was in the middle of an attack.

"Give me that!" Sephiroth said grabbing the controller; Netto could only sweatdrop as the one-winged angel laughed evilly as he killed off the characters. Then laughed even more, when he started his own game on disk one.

Netto sighed and started his homework; maybe Rockman was right that he played games too much. These things ever happened to anyone else.

"Rockman…" he said, he couldn't believe he was actually doing his homework.

"Yes?" Rockman asked.

"Do you think he'll go away if he beats the game?" he asked hopefully.

"Unlikely Netto-kun, Zidane from Final fantasy Nine is still in the guest room... maybe you should get a new Playstation. I think this ones cursed," Rockman suggested.

"Nuts… by the way, how in the world can Sephiroth play the game and hold a sword against my neck at the same time?"

"…" Rockman said.

END


	20. Version2 One Winged

2.0 One Winged

For LanHikari2000x

Insert from the Journal of Netto Hikari:

_Sephiroth has been real for a week, in that time he has beaten his game and started onto my other games. Because of this Dart from The Legend of the Dragoon is real._

_Mom thinks having guests is great, that's only because none of the guests have done anything other then explore my world and fight over videogames._

_Thankfully, Sephiroth hasn't figured out how to get Jenova out of his game. Rockman wants me to destroy the Playstation… good idea, but first I have to convince mama and papa to buy me a new one. Good thing my birthday is coming up._

Till then, I seem to be sharing my room with Dart. Seeing him transform to Dragoon Rocks!!!

"I'm amazed, homework done everyday for a week," Rockman said, as Netto saved his work and journal entry.

"Its not like I have anything else to do Rockman, I have three… three game characters in the house now and in the way of my usual things," Netto sighed.

"Netto-kun, could you please tell Dart and Zidane to stop playing in the garden," his mother called.

"Yes mom," he said, he was careful not to disturb Sephiroth who was still playing the Dragoon game… the last time he had by accident his closet had been destroyed by Sephiroths sword. Thankfully he had been distracted by a game, so his aim had been off.

Going outside he groaned, the two weren't playing they were sparring against each other.

"Hey! No sword sparring or fighting around the house you guys…at least not in the garden," he said, the two grumbled but wondered off to fight elsewhere.

There was a flash of light suddenly from his bedroom, with a sinking feeling Netto ran into his house and up to his room.

"No… not this… anything but this!" he cried, for Sephiroth had started a new game… Kingdom hearts 2.

"My name is Axel, go it memorized," the pyro nobody smirked, Netto wanted to cry.

"I know… I'll show you around a bit," Netto sighed; at least it wasn't a heartless. TT

Then, the heat hit the fan… the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," he told the two, Axel shrugged and sat down next to Sephiroth.

"So... could I play the game?" he heard Axel ask as he headed downstairs. Grumbling, Netto opened the door. Standing there was a stranger, yet definitely not a game character.

"Can I help you?" Netto asked.

"My name is LanHikari2000x and I heard you have a certain cursed Playstation," the person said eyes sparkling.

A thud was heard upstairs.

"Let's play digimon next!"

"I'll be right back," Netto said, he rushed upstairs leaving the stranger bewildered.

"Excuse me," he said in a dry voice as he entered his room, ignoring threats as he did as he should have awhile ago.

A minute later, he was back at the door a box in his arms.

"Here, keep it!" he said, pushing the now boxed Playstation to LanHikari2000x and closing the door, Then with a sigh of relief, he sat on the floor.

"We'll, that's one way to get rid of it," Rockman said from his PET.

"I saved the games, memory cards and add on though… all I need is a playstaion," Netto grinned.

OoOoO

LanHikari2000x stared at the playstaion in happiness, then yelled in happiness.

"Now I have something to do while DELL fixes my computer," the person said, quickly the author ran off before any other people tried to get it.

END


	21. Alchemist Angels

Own nothing but the fic and any OC characters, I wish I owned it all though.

Alchemist Angels

By: Firehedgehog

He hadn't wanted to be a guardian angel, but because of his sacrifices in life he had pretty much been booted into the job.

Not that he minded: Netto was a great kid… trouble just seemed to be magnetized to him. He only wished, he could talk to the Hikari. For Netto reminded him of his brother in certain ways.

Today though, he wished he wasn't a guardian angel… for Netto was meeting with Enzan.

"Enzan-kun!" Netto said spotting his friend.

"Hikari," Enzan responded, geeze did this kid ever act like… well a kid?

"Hello Chibi-san," a voice smirked.

"Who called me the size of a grain of sand!" he spazzed.

"For some reason this never gets old fullmetal," Enzans angel smirked, one very annoying Roy Mustang.

END


	22. Early meetings

Disclaimer: More one-shots, how fun. Own only the fic… capcom owns everything else 

Early Meetings

By Firehedgehog

Netto liked the park, but of course what three year old wouldn't. But he was feeling down today, mama and papa wouldn't let him see Saito at the hospital lately,

"Now be good," Mama said sitting down on a bench, Netto promised as only a chibi could and headed for the sandbox.

To his surprise, another chibi was there.

"Hi," he chirped, sitting down next to the other boy. The other chibi was his age, had blue eyes and funny dual colored hair… black and white.

"Hi," the boy said, concentrating on making a sand castle. Netto stared a moment, then began to help.

They didn't talk, at their age talk didn't really matter yet…only the fact they were having fun.

"Netto-kun, its time to go," his mother called, above the sky looked like it might rain.

"Gotta go," he said to the other chibi.

"Kay, bai," the other chibi replied.

It would be many years till either met the other again.

END


	23. Past, best left Forgotten

This one-shot is a megaman X/final fantasy xover. enjoy

Warning: OOC characters

Past, best left forgotten

By: Firehedgehog

His name was Axl

Everyone has secrets, some more then others… 

He'd lost rack of how many Mavericks wars he'd fought in, he was growing so tired of all the fighting.

He'd been in more then Maverick wars, not that anyone knew of them… or would believe him.

He didn't remember his creator or most of his past, his clearest memories was of Red Alert. He didn't mind: he could always make new memories.

What was with him and joining mercenary groups? In fact… why the heck did he keep loosing his memory? It was annoying.

It all fell t pieces, and in the end he ended up joining the Maverick Hunters. There he fought along his hero's X and Zero. Later, they became close friends.

Fate repeated certain things, but it was a familiar path… at least neither of his friends went nuts and tried to destroy the world.

My main weapons are guns; I rarely miss.

Once I knew someone else who used guns, in fact. I was once a sword user. Wonder, how Zero would react to that?

Then it happened, past and present collided. My true past was almost revealed.

Now that had been unexpected, and a shock.

_Sometimes the memories are best left forgotten. I like this life; I finally made my own choices… I was finally happy._

_Others have passed away: I had been given another chance at happiness by the lifestream._

_Now I looked at a face of a person who would never be touched by time again. A face of the past._

"I am Vincint Valentine," the vampiric like man said quietly.

"Axl, just Axl," I told him.

I could never be that person again, so I never told him who I once was. Then, he'd expect me to react like my past self.

"That's an interesting name," the man said.

He would never know, that once I went by another name.

"I know," I said.

By the name of Cloud Strife….

END


	24. Not a Horse of course

Whee.. I'm on a roll for one-shots with Star helping me along.

I don't own anything but the fic!

Crossover with the Valdemar series by Mercedes Lackey

This is a Netto/Enzan pairing XD

Not a Horse of course

By: Firehedgehog

Netto wanted to twitch, and twitch violently; in the many situations in his life this was the weirdest of them all.

He and Enzan had been at Scii labs, and while his father had been outside the room Enzan and Netto had started making out… err arguing.

Unfortunately the making... err arguing got a bit more physical and they had ended up knocking over a weird machine.

One random light show later, the two found themselves in a forest, alone, without PETs or Navis… and no sight of a city anywhere.

That had totally ruined he mood, no... stopped the fight.

Ahh what the heck, stopped their making out.

Then two white horses appeared, and looked them in their eyes.

-For the last time, we're no horses... we are companions- a female voice said in his mind, it was weird to hear voices… and he was pretty sure at this point he wasn't going insane.

At least… not after three days of the voice.

"Whatever..." he muttered overly stressed.

-And I think you and Enzan are so cute, it's rare to find lifebonded so early in life and the chance to be chosen at the same time-

He sighed, Hanah looked like a horse… why couldn't she be a horse…she talked too much.

-I'm not a horse, I'm a Companion- Hanah said cheerfully.

This would take a very long time to get use too.

END


	25. Boredom

Own Nothing

Yet again, in the 'Upon a star' dvd world.

Boredom

By: Firehedgehog

Protoman sighed, where the hell was Megaman. He knew his blue counter part, should have beat the other level by now.

He grumbled.

How could he have a showdown without Megman… it just couldn't be done.

He contemplated banging his head against something, just to pass the time… but that would just dent whatever he hit.

'Megaman, hasn't been pulled out of the game world again has he. Hope not, Wily always follows... then Chaos follows in the real world' he thought with a sweatdrop.

He hoped not, but the adventures in the real world had been interesting.

He sighed.

What was taking so long?

At that moment a familiar figure entered the stage. Blue armor: gentle blue eyes.

"Sorry to take so long, hope you weren't bored," Megaman said smiling. "The player had it paused for awhile," he explained.

"I wasn't bored," he lied. "I was contemplating your defeat by me."

"Lets do this, Wilys is getting impatient next level," Megaman pointed out, Protoman grinned.

"It'll be a blast," he agreed.

END


	26. Heart of a warrior

I own nothing but the story.

Heart of a Warrior

By: Firehedgehog

I'm not human; in fact I'm not even flesh and blood.

I've fought so many battles, battles that would have killed or maimed them if they had been there.

My body is made of data, I can do so many things that humans cannot.

Yet, I have so many doubts.

Am I truly alive, I was created, net navi's are not born. Except for Rockman, he was once human so he is more alive then any other navi.

Many times Rockman has called me cold, uncaring… usually after a battle against certain people.

Could he be right?

Could I Blues, Net navi of Enzan-sama not have a heart?

Do navi's even have hearts?

END


	27. Waiting

Own nothing.

This takes place in the 'Upon a Star' DVD world.

Waiting

By: Firehedgehog

The game world is mostly never changing, same old games, same levels... same enemy's. Thankfully certain games got sequels, and there adventures continued.

Megaman sighed, at the moment nothing was really happening. Wily was out planning something, again. Protoman had gone out getting stronger for there next confrontation.

Megaman sighed again, even Dr. Light and Roll were busy with something… building something… what he didn't know.

Sighing again, even his real world friends were busy... to busy for the game world.

How long, had it been since they had called upon him.

One year…

Two years…

Three…

Too long, he was so lonely.

There had been many new games, but Yuuta and Akane didn't play them... maybe they had grown out of games.

It wasn't fair, his adventures would go on forever.. but so many friends were left behind, they forgot him.

Being a hero…

Lonely…

It was lonely.

END

Just a depressing little story, that came to me after watching the DVD again.


	28. Burnt Turkey

Burnt Turkey

By: Firehedgehog

"Were celebrating what?" Netto asked confused, his mother squealed as she showed him the cookbook.

"Thanksgiving, they celebrate it in America, they have such wonderful meal ideas… and we have so much to be thankful for," Haruka said cheerfully, Netto sighed but didn't protest. He still remembered the other holidays she had tried to adopt.

"Here we go again…" Rockman sighed.

"I'll go get the fire extinguisher," Netto mumbled.

What followed was the weirdest things he'd ever seen, or done. Somehow, he'd been dragged into helping her cook the turkey.

"Okay Netto-kun, its time to stuff the turkey, put the stuffing in," his mother said, Netto shrugged and looked inside the turkey.

"I can't stuff it mom, it's already full,' he said confused, Haruka broke out laughing.

"Netto-kun, I think I'm lost," Rockman said, as confused as his brother.

After, Rockman and Netto never talked of the stuffed Turkey incident ever again.

Finally it came to the time to place the turkey in the oven; only problem… the roasters were all too small.

In the end this was solved by his mother... err borrowing an item from Scii lab which for years in the future left the scientists bewildered when vanished.

"Alright! Now let's get everyone over for when its ready!" Haruka said setting the time.

"I'm scared,"' Netto shivered, every time there was a holiday meal there mother invited everyone over. It always ended bad; his mother had very bad luck with these situations.

"It's okay Netto-kun, it can't end up like last time… I still don't understand how the house blew up," Rockman said also scared.

In the end they managed to drag all of Netto's friends over including Enzan who had never heard of Harukas Holiday adoption times.

"Thanksgiving?" Enzan asked as he was tied... errr sitting in the Hikari living room.

"Yeah; mom's trying the holiday out," Netto said, behind his Meiru and Dakao paled and tried to escape.

In the end, the pre-teens; his father were all sitting in terror at the table. Normal food was in plates all about, now all they had to wait for was the turkey.

BEEEEEEEEEEP

Netto and Rockman sweatdropped as the fire alarm blasted in the kitchen, they heard there mother running about and the extinguisher going off.

"Hikari… about your mothers… holiday cooking…" Enzan said looking rather nervous.

"Idon'twanttodie!!! Idon'twanttodie!!! Idon'twanttodie!!! Idon'twanttodie!!!" Meiru preyed.

"Just eat what you can and no one gets hurt, at least she only burned half the kitchen down this time," Yuuichiro said.

The group all gave nervous smiled when Mrs. Hikari entered with the Turkey.

"Alright then, honey cut the Turkey," Haruka said, passing him a knife.

The scientist looked at the knife and Turkey as if it was a time bomb about to go off, if one looked at Rockmans PET window they would have seen the navi writing his will... just in case.

Yuuichiro pressed down and winced, then blinked and frowned as the Turkey gave the 'solid' sound.

"Oh dear… it seems to be a little burnt," Mrs.Hikari said.

'A little?' was everyone else's thoughts.

"That's okay, I brought something just in case," she said cheerfully, and pulled out a saw.

END


	29. Just between Friends

Just Between Friend

Requested By Sol-chan

By: Firehedgehog

Being Netsaviors could be boring; in fact the three pre-teens dreaded the time they had to type up reports. There navi's usually fled the area, in hopes to keep there sanity.

Rockman always stayed though, he was the only person actually able to get Netto to actually do work.

"This… is a waste of time," Netto grumbled as he typed, you'd think after months of doing this he'd become use to it.

"To keep track of event we are required to report all doings of our missions," Laika said, not even looking up from his work station. Netto continued to grumble.

"We would have had a short report if someone hadn't blown up a box. I'm still not sure how you did that Netto, in fact I don't want to know," Enzan said, sending a glare at the brunette. Netto stuck his tongue out, it wasn't his fault.

"Now now…" Rockman said from his PET.

"Hey!" Laika protested as a paper airplane hit the back of his head, he turned and glared at Netto who was actually working at the moment. Broadcasting annoyance he turned back to work, to get hit by a rubber band.

That was it.

"Netto…" he growled, Netto looked up and blinked.

"Yes?" he asked totally bewildered.

He yelped and started to run around the room, Laika hot on his heals.

"Everyone please!" Rockman begged, couldn't he even have one peaceful day?

A snicker filled the air, a voice that rarely showed amusement. The two net-saviors paused and stared, Enzan was laughing, the two shared a look between themselves.

They had been set up by Enzan of all people.

Rockman sighed.

Manabi opened the door and blinked, then with a sigh closed it again. Blocking the sight of Laika with Enzan in a headlock, Netto cheering and it looked like Rockman was keeping score.

Kids would be kids.

No one would believe him, if he ever told them how immature Laika and Enzan would be during report time. Or the fact Netto rarely started it.

The four in that room were good friends; he hoped it would stay that way.

END


	30. Because He asked

Own nothing but the Plot

Because He asked

By: Firehedgehog

For Hikari-chan, Happy Birthday

Netto smirked evilly; then laughed evilly.

Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown two heads... or more.

"Enzan, did Netto over indulge on sugar again?" Blue asked.

"Not as far as I know…" Enzan said trailing off.

"Do we want to know why Hikari is laughing evilly?" Laika said raising eyebrow.

"No..." Searchman said, seeing a very embarrassed Rockman.

"Its worse, Dark Rockman asked Netto-kun to act evil all day," Rockman moaned.

"And he accepted... why the heck did he do that," Enzan said blinking.

"Apparently Dark Rockman likes to prank people, Dark Rockman decided Netto's going to be his new pranking partner... but only if he does this," Rockman said.

"Dear lord no, Nettos bad enough on his own," Laika said remembering the pranks ending on him.

Dark Rockman smirked from Netto's computer; he knew Netto was the best choice.

END


	31. Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Another one-shot

Enzan wanted to kill him, or kill himself.

He had no idea how Netto had gotten past security, or managed to drag him out of the building into a costume store.

"Why are we here? were a bit old for Halloween," Enzan scowled.

"You... have never gone trick or treating, and so I'm making you trick or treat at least once in your life," Netto said grinning almost evilly.

Enzan sweatdropped as Netto picked up a costume.

'He wouldn't' he thought.

Yes, he would.

OoOoO

If Enzan was anyone else he would have whimpered, but no he was a business man... okay pre-teen and no way would he whimper. No mater how embarrassing the costume was; who knew that under armor swordsman wore tights.

Netto was so dead.

"Alright! We're ready!" Netto cheered, almost jumping up and down in his werewolf costume. Enzan sighed, there was no escape tonight, but he'd get revenge another time.

"Have fun boys," Mrs. Hkari said and pushed them out the door.

"Onward!" Netto cheered, and started dragging him house to house.

Enzan actually gave a small cry this time, this was torture.

OoOoO

His bag was half full, Enzan knew if he ate it all he was calling cavity time. Kids did this for fun... they really wanted to go to the dentist?

"Huh…?" Netto said suddenly, Enzan followed Netto's gaze.

"A dimensional shield…" he muttered and it was over the whole town

That was when the screams began.

Netto blinked and sweatdropped as the chaos began, he scratched the back of his head as something made him realize something.

"Enzan..." He said quietly.

"What is it Hikari, don't you see we have a bigger problem," Enzan said, trying to locate the navi who had caused this.

"All our costumes became real," Netto said grinning showing sharp teeth, also wagging his now real tail.

"Hmm…" Enzan said forcing panic back, if they all became there costumes.

A rather evil look came to the armor covered Enzan.

"Enzan?" Werewolf Netto asked; Enzan was smirking at his now real sword.

"Let's go dust those navis," Enzan smirked.

"Enzan… have you been watching Buffy again?" Netto asked as they headed out.

END

I know it's mostly a cliffy. Please tell me if you want it to have a part two. Originally this was to be two different hallowed fics, but I hurt my hand and until it heal its harder to type.


	32. Christmas Colors

Christmas Colors

By Firehedgehog

Christmas One-shot

Netto giggled darkly as he snuck across the room, he easily slipped past the sleeping form of Enzan. He had no idea why Enzan had agreed to a sleep over a week before Christmas, but it soooo called for a prank.

"Netto-kun… I don't think you should be doing this," Rockman cautioned.

"Shhh… you'll wake Enzan," Netto whispered, thankfully Blus was already in recharge mood.

"Fine, but I'm not taking any responsibility for this," Rockman said and went into recharge mode.

Netto grinned, and quickly pulled an item from his desk.

OoOoO

Enzan yawned as he slowly woke; with a cat like stretch he climbed out of the borrowed sleeping bag. Looking around, he saw that Netto had for once woken up before him, Rockman's PET was also gone.

He got up and walked to Blue's PET, with a tap of a button he activated his navi.

"Good morning En…" Blues began then stopped: then he began to laugh hysterically. Enzan wondered if Blue' was infected by a virus.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your…. Ha ha… hair… ha," Blues laughed, Enzan paled and ran to a mirror as Blues laughed on.

Netto was eating breakfast, when someone screamed his name.

He smirked.

Enzan ran into the room, his face a cloud of rage.

His hair was now red on top, green on bottom… Christmas colors.

"Netto…" he growled.

Laughing, Netto grabbed the last of his breakfast and ran for it.

Enzan quickly followed; intent on revenge.

"I warned him…" Rockman sighed.

Blues was still laughing. It was funny but Rockman didn't think it was that funny.

But, what else could Netto give someone who seemed o have everything but a prank like that for Christmas.

END


	33. Never Ending

Been awhile, but here is a Rockman.exe one-shot update. And I own nothing but the fic.

Slight adult themes.

Never Ending

By: Firegedgehog

It was starting to be hard, to remember how long they had been stuck. Stuck in a time warp that is. He had a feeling that it had been happening for quite awhile before he started remembering the loops, at least he wasn't alone in remembering.

Enzan also remembered each day when the loop started again, the same day over and over again.

At least it was summer, he would have gone nuts if he repeatedly the same school day repeatedly. Summer gave some more options on what one could do.

He was a bit embarrassed at some of the things he had done in the beginning, anything to get over the fact they were pretty much frozen in time.

Since then he had been locked in Scientific Research on the way to end this, it was quiet hard but he was managing it. Enzan was also helping, but this type of science was more his type.

Doctor Hikari would have been freaked at how much scientific knowledge Netto knew because of the damn loop. Both were quite ahead of everyone else, for they pretty much studied and experimented in all subjects now.

Hey, they had to do something in there all to much free time.

"I think Blues is starting to realize the truth... we could use more help," Enzan said, knowing that more minds would end this loop.

"Rockman also, I think he'll remember each loops in a week or two," Netto mused, he could use someone that wouldn't loose there research every loop, Rockman could keep the data.

"Hm... then, we can finally grow up," Enzan said kissing his koi.

"That would be nice," Netto grinned. After all, it was very hard to be twenty years old in a thirteen year old body.

He'd rather like to finish puberty, also age enough so people wouldn't freak out about certain activities.

"Mama won't be home anytime soon of course, Rocks is with Papa... and this loop day is almost over," Netto smirked.

Enzan smirked also, here in this loop they could loose there virginity and have it back the next day... err loop.

Before they ended it, they'd just have to make sure to go out as virgins.

END


	34. The Real Reason

Here it is, a one-hot for you all to enjoy!!

The Real Reason

For hisokauzumaki, even if its not quite what you wanted.

By: Firehedgehog

"What are you doing?" Forte asked, he asked this as he came across Dark Rockman of all things peering out into the real world.

"Shh, quiet... or that nimrod Rockman might here you!" Dark Rockman hissed out angrily.

Forte really wondered if the other navi was sane, after all Dark Rockman was pretty much the evil half of Rockman.

"..." he said, but the fact that Dark Rockman was spying on his counterpart made him curious so he joined him at the window. It peered into a classroom of human children, with a teacher droning on about some boring thing.

"Why are we spying?" he asked, turning to face the other navi who looked rather... obsessive.

"Because as soon as Nettos alone I'm stealing him," Dark Rockman smirked and cackled slightly.

Forte knocked Dark Rockman out, and dragged the dark navi off. He had no idea why Dark Rockman obsessed himself over a human of all things. He sighed, this was the tenth time this month he'd dragged Dark Rockman away from some kidnap plot or a plan to claim his Netto-kun as his.

And that was the reason he never acted on his feelings, Forte always stopped him.

END


	35. Please let this be a bad Manga plot

Enjoy!

_For PEJP Bengtzone, who never gave up asking and here it is_

**Please let this be a bad Manga plot**

By: Firehedgehog

He was sure plots like this were suppose to be in badly written manga, after all who ever heard of an ex-villain being turned back into a kid hsi age and deciding to track you down.

"Um..." Netto said blushing.

"Yes?" Madoi said, snuggling into his side, increasing his blush. Her pink hair smelled of lavender, and for once was only tied into a braid.

"'How did you end up my age, and why are you glomping and cuddling me like.." he said trailing off.

'Like a giant Teddybear," Rockman suggested dryly from his pet.

"Exactly," Netto said, going even brighter red if that was possible.

"Oh, accidentally became dosed with a potion from some experiment, and you are cute you know, and now I'm your age and I had to claim you before that brat Sakurai did," Madoi smirked.

"Oh.." he said, he really had to find out what the rivalry with Meiru-chan was about.

"Oh..." he said again as she kissed him, maybe this wouldn't be to bad after all.

"Get off Netto-kun you slut!" a voice shouted, and Meiru appeared.

Netto sighed, this was going to be a very long day.

Now if only Madoi could continue kissing him.

END


	36. I want to wake up now

Its alive Alive!!!

I want to wake up now

By Firehedgehog

It was the final confrontation, or at least Netto hoped it the final confrontation.

All o f Wily's WWW minions were beaten, the latest plot was destroyed and all he had to do was make sure Wily didn't pull some end of the world scheme out of his evil mind.

"It's over Wily," Netto said, his face was covered with bruises from an earlier mishap against Colorman.

"Not yet boy," Wily sneered.

"Its over, the building is surrounded and a helicopter above, all you escape routes are blocked," Netto said, this time the man would not escape.

"Netto, I am your grandfather," Wily said, you could hear a pin drop at the silence that followed.

"Nice try," Netto said coming out of his freak out, it helped that Rockman was shivering at the thought of being related to a nutcase.

"Father, when was the last time you cleaned here?" came a female voice, jerkily Netto turned and stared.

"Mama!" he said in shock, as his mother walked into the room.

"I'll never forgive your father for taking my little girl! I'm too young to be a grandfather," Wily shouted, only to stop ranting as Nettos mother began giving him the speech on keeping rooms clean.

Enzan was never going to let him live this down.

END


	37. Guardians Heart

**Guardians Heart**

By Firehedgehog

-+-+-+-+-

It was strange, duty never ending. Cycles of reincarnation and he was still defending humans, how many times in the last century in his cycles had he been called upon to save humanity.

It was an eternal job, and he wondered sometimes if he would ever get a break and be called back to rest. He knew Ragnarok as some cultured called it was coming, he would rather meet it with a flaming sword then be stuck in a mostly powerless human body.

At least the seals were loosened on his human body this time, otherwise he would have been killed and would have to start over.

"Kami-sama, the humans aren't ready yet, I won't have the strength to destroy the next strike if they keep growing at this pace," he sighed, he only hoped that after this life he could be himself for awhile.

He stared down at the town he had grown up this life, so simple yet nonsimple this place, it was a small town yet had such a high technology rate. He feared for them, he guarded them as best he could, but he could feel this body weakening slowly.

That was the price of using an angels power in a mortal shell.

"I don't have much time left," he whispered, it was the truth.

He would miss this place, this life, he almost wished the part of his true self, his angel self had stayed asleep and he could have been just human. But he knew that if he had this life would have ended quiet earlier.

Really, he was surprised his family and friends hadn't caught on to the fact he wasn't exactly what they thought, a human wouldn't have survived so many dangers not even badly hurt.

"I should head back before everyone freaks I'm missing," he mused, after all Rockman had been known to do that when he went away without him for some alone time.

Quickly he started walking home, on his back a pair of glorious wings of light vanished as if they had never been there.

END... or is it?


	38. Blame Game

I was bored, and lots of caffeine and chocolate products just make you write weird stuff like this.

Blame Game

By: Firehedgehog

Dr. Light sighed as he connected another wire, it was a quiet day and he just knew that Wily would probably have some plan or attack for today.

"In a few months you'll be done," Light said, looking at the slowly being built being on the table. He knew Rocky/Megaman was excited to having a new brother... even if said brother would look older then himself.

"I'm running out of time X, I just hope you and the others will be able to protect everything," he whispered knowing no one was around to hear him.

"I fear Wily is creating a counterpart for yourself, as it is by the time your powered up I will be dead of old age," the old man sighed, he paused to pick up a picture on a table. It showed three figure. A dual haired boy, and a pair of twins one with green eyes and one with brown eyes.

"I thought that when we landed in this dimension we could have peace, but... no thats not possible," he whispered and put the picture down.

Enzan had become Wily, and he himself had become Dr. Light. But Netto, energetic happy Netto had vanished a few years after they landed here. It hurt him that he never knew what became of his twin, and he knew Enzan/Wily blamed him of Netto going missing.

He went back to work, for after all Dr. Light once known as Saito/Rockman in his original dimension blamed himself.

The truth would never be known, and the only one who would know in the future was a shape shifting reploid who lost his memory.

END


	39. Data Mother Henchan

This one is for PEJP Bengtzone, sadly its been forever since I saw exe and never saw much of trills season. So sorry all, but hope you enjoy it still.

Data Mother Hen-chan

By Firehedgehog

The small navi blinked, the female data being blinked also as she looked upon the cutest thing she had seen ever.

Rockman just sweatdropped, this was just plain weird.

"Aki," Trill chirped, immediately being put into the virtual idols good graces.

"Oh my goodness," Aki-chan squealed, and grabbed the mini navi from Rockmans arms and started gushing over him. It was also very embarrassing at how she also gushed over Rockman who was looking after him.

Netto of course found it hilarious.

END


	40. Beyond Death

Here you go Alara!!!! and here's hoping you get the sequel one-shots. Own nothing but the fic.

Woot! GundamWing xover!

Beyond Death

By Firehedgehog

How long had he been looking, far too long. His home was long ago dust, wars had risen and fallen... but he still had not found what he was looking for.

He was the last as far as he could tell, the other Net navis either deleted, run as far as he they could or destroyed or contained in some way.

"Netto." Rockman whispered, he missed his twin do much.

Other had told him to let go, but he couldn't... not when he could still feel there bond between them. It was so faint, but after so long.. It had finally become stronger.

The blue navi looked at the data in front of him, it told him that he had arrived at L2... he had been shocked when eh first found out humans were building colonies in the stars.

_Here.. He is here..._ Rockman thought, this was where Netto had been reborn. If he had a stomach the navi would have probably have thrown up, he was so nervous.. What if Netto or what ever he was called this life rejected him.

He was so busy that he never saw the program grab and capture him, only that he found himself trapped running a huge freaking suit called a Gundam... then consciousness faded out.

The next thing he came to was a long haired braided teen, brilliant violet eyes staring at him.

"You and me will go far Buddy," Duo Maxwell said, looking at his Gundam.

_Yes we will_ Rockman thought, being unable to communicate back. It was upon looking upon te teen terrorist that, he had found what he was looking for.

_Netto, I only hope I can someday be able to talk to you... till then I will get to know you as Duo_ Rockman thought.

TBC?


	41. Demons Soul

Yeah.. I'm going update crazy today! Go creative juices go :D

If you read Guardians Heart, this takes place in a AU of that verse instead of angel.. Demon.

Demons Soul

By Firehedgehog

Humans were foolish things, he didn't want to know why the big bad wanted to end it all with Ragnarok when the humans would likely end it themselves. They were greedy, vain and so many other things. It was amazing that so many souls still managed still managed to make it to heaven.

Of course, the most Holy did forgive almost everything.

All demons were once angels, and he was no different. He fell long ago, long enough that he had no idea of what the exact details were.

Oh yes, he remembered... the angel that was his twin abandoned heaven for a mortals love. It had been so easier for the fallen to turn him away from there father, and it hurt when his wings became black and his became red.

Later when all the hatred became old, regret in his chest he began reincarnating himself. He wore a human body, but he was still a demon now... and sometimes when he had to use his abilities which sometimes killed him, he would have to feed.

After all he was a demon no matter what he did, and that still hurt.

So now he did his best for redemption, knowing he could never return... hoping for forgiveness.

He still found it ironic, he was born as a twin in this lifetime as when he was first created as an angel. More Ironic, the family were decedents of his brothers.

"Netto-kun, hurry up! Your running later for school!" Rockman cried, shaking the boy from his thoughts.

"Hai hai," Netto said climbing out of bed, no one noticed a single black feather fall to the floor.

TBC?


	42. Guardians Heart Part 2

Well heres another update, a sequel too.

Guardians Heart

Part Two

By Firehedgehog

He had always known that there was something special about Hikari... no Netto. The brown haired/eyed boy seemed to have an aura about him that was just... different.

Enzan couldn't really describe it, the nearest he could say that it was warm and made him feel as him the universe loved him and all the love was hugging him.

Of course, the dual haired boy never said anything incase he was laughed at.. And admitting something like that would damage his reputation.

"Don't you dare give up!" Netto yelled at him, after he once again was unable to stop Dark Blues. He was so frustrated and tired, it was his fault, his sin that Dark Blues existed.

"Its my fault Dark Blues exist, I have to destroy him... Blues doesn't exist anymore," Enzan said angrily, then to his surprise Netto hugged him.

"Baka, its no ones fault and Blues still exists... here," Netto said, placing a hand on his chest. "As long as he's here, we can save him," the boy said, with a smile he walked away from the dual haired boy.

"Thank you," Enzan replied.

Netto turned and smiled, then readied his chips. "Lets do this, the battle snever end.. But its time to end this one."

"Right," Enzan said, usually he was the one to get Netto going. Then he froze, for a second as Netto walked away he swore he saw huge beautiful wins son Nettos back, but they vanished when he blinked.

"Netto..." Enzan said, the brown eyed boy looked at him.

"Yeah?" Netto asked curious.

"Nothing," Enzan frowned, after all there was no way Netto was an angel. After all, the thought of an Angel netbattling and obsessing over curry was just to funny to think about.

Netto shrugged and continued walking.

It was only later as he went to bed that night when he froze, why did he have a feeling that he was missing something important?

OoOoO

"Sorry Enzan," Netto whispered, he was on top of a nearby building, his wings spread behind him to keep his balance. He disliked doing this, but he couldn't allow anyone to clue in what he was.

Angels were not allowed to let people know what they were unless they were told too, people finding out the truth could complicate things.

He didn't take the memory, but sealed it away... one-day Enzan may need to know that Angels did indeed walk the earth.

"Father... its coming to fast," he whispered looking at the starry sky, everything was breaking down to fast to prevent Ragnarok at this rate.

TBC?


	43. Not my Night

Another update, woot, own nothing but the fic.

Not my Night

By Firehedgehog

"Ha! I win again" Netto said.

"Today must be your lucky day," Forte grumbled.

"Netto-kun, why the heck is Forte on your computer?" Rockman said, a twitch at the edge of his eye.

"Oh, hsi poker night was cancelled," Netto said.

"And your playing poker with him, how the heck does this even work." Rockan demanded, his usual polite demeanor missing.

"How does this work?" Netto asked the dark navi.

"How the hell would I know, I raise you 20 zenny," Forte said.

Rockan retreated, and continued to hideout every Friday night for the next three weeks. Why did Forte choose Netto to play poker with anyway.

END


	44. Not the Droid

Cough.. Er.. An update. Don't own anything but the fic.

Not the Droid...

By: Firehedgehog

As usual, the Netaviours had defeated the bad guys, deleted a rogue navi causing trouble and somehow gotten Netto to do his paperwork. In all a not to bad day.

Enzan wanted to scream when the rather nice day was destroyed by a navi attacking headquaters, strangely it looked liek a dog and ate Nettos paperwork.

"You.. Ate all my work," Netto cried pissed off.

"I thought kids only joked about dogs eating there work." Laika said, wondering why they hadn't called for a dimensional field yet so they could crossfuse.

"We are not the droid you are looking for," Netto said waving hsi hands in front of the dog navis face.

"You are not the droids I'm looking for," the navi droned back, then walked away.

They stared, and Netto stared at his hands weirdly.

"Your banned from Star wars, that shouldn't have worked," a stunned Enzan said.

"Um.. Shouldn't we catch it?" Rockman said from his PET.

END


	45. Chibisized

Own nothing but the fic. Capcom sadly owns Rockman.. Damn you capcom!

Chibisized

By: Firehedgehog

Enzan stared, you just couldn't stop. Big brown eyes looked back, he was doomed and he knew it.

"Blues, please tell me they figured out how to reverse this," he said, hoping that this was a nightmare.

"Unfortunately not, they abandoned it because they were unable too," Blues replied from the computer of the complex.

During a crossfusion battle, the enemy had hit Netto with a new weapon. When the dust cleared, there was a definite freak out moment.

Crossfusion Netto/Rockman were Chibi, and when separated both were still chibi.

Well... at least they were cute chibi's.

END or continue?


	46. What would you say

This, was actually written years ago. Look guys, I found some of my older one-shots. Woot. Anyway own nothing but the fic and anything original, you know the drill

What Would you say

By: Firehedgehog

It was a silent evening, the only sound that of the engines constant rumblings and maybe the wheels meeting a bump on the road.

This was a time of thought for Laika, the others in the truck kept quiet. Seeming, to sense that he wasn't solitude.

During ths time, Laika went through his emotions, emotions he usually kept mostly suppressed. Many of them, of course confused him. He rarely showed his emotions, deeper emotions were rarely useful to a soldier.

Many of these said emotions jumbled around a single person, this person was so different then himself... so alive.

Could he... be in love?

He thought of Netto smiling face, his heart filled with those confusing emotions... but this time he knew.

Yes... Laika of all things was in love.

Now, he could finally answer that question Netto had asked at the last meeting.

"_Laika, what would you say if I said I loved you?" Netto asked._

"_..." Laika said._

"_I see... maybe one day you'll tell me," Netto said, strangely enough Nettos face was sad "But I do love you."_

"I love you too Netto," he whispered, and soon... he would say it to Nett also.

END


	47. Lock the Door Laikaenzan

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, nothing else.

Lock the Door

By Firehedgehog

Requested by: DarkHybridChild

Netto sometimes felt like was stuck in some drama romance movie, or as many would dub it a chick flick movie. Or in this case, a yaoi chick flick movie.

He really wished they would just admit that they liked each other, really it wasn`t that hard to do. If Enzan hadn`t been denying his attraction to Laika and Laika to Enzan, Netto would have happily asked the dual haired teen out.

The sexual tension was driving him up the wall.

For goodness sake, even there navis were getting disgruntled by it.

"Netto, please do something," Rockman begged "There driving us nuts, even Blues is starting to look like he wants to jump someone."

"Okay, now that's something I didn't need to know," Netto replied wrinkling his nose.

He grumbled as he looked at the paperwork he was suppose to be doing, yeah... it wasn't helping him at all.

"Where are those two anyway," Netto asked finally.

"Third floor, they were looking a for a file," Rockman asked, he looked confused as a devious smile that crossed his face.

"Netto-kun?" he asked.

OoOoO

"Oi, I need your PETS," Netto said walking into the file room, the two blinked up at him from several very old files on a table.

"Whys that Hikari," Enzan said unhappily.

"New virus, they need to check our navis. Said I'd grabs yours since your both busy, and the files you need are on paper and not the net," Enzan said giving his usual easy grin.

"Enzan-sama, I will be back soon," Blues said from his Pet.

"I expect him back," Enzan said passing over his Pet and blues, Laika stared a moment then passed his over.

"See you soon guys," Netto said cheerfully, then left.

It was moments later that the two blinked as they heard a weird sound.

"Please tell me that wasn't the security lock outside," Laika said getting up from his chair.

"Yes, the one that can only be deactivated from outside and creates a field blocking anything electronic but the lights from workings," Enzan said frowning "Pets work, but Netto took ours."

"Wait, Netto Hikari open this door now!" Enzan yelled after a moment.

The lights flicked off.

"He will pay," Enzan snarled.

OoOoO

"I can't believe it worked," Rockman said in disbelief, several hours ago they had locked the two away from the world. There had been yelling and screaming, but the one humans and three navi ignored them.

"They will get revenge you know," Searchman said.

"Enzan-sama can be rather evil in revenge," Blues warned.

"Oh, I don't have to worry for awhile," he smirked, anger had turned to curiosity and somehow the two inside had started to make out. Sure it wasn't perfect, and they'd probably kill him still, but at least the sexual tension was gone.

"I so need a boyfriend of my own,"' he sighed, dammit why were all the other hot guys evil?

END


	48. Flipped Yuri MeiruFemNetto

Don't own anything but the fic and anything original, sadly don't own megaman T_T

warning Yuri

Meiru/femNetto

This is my first try at Yuri, warning I don't actually like Yuri but I finally broke down. Don't kill me if its not that good.

Flipped

By: Firehedgehog

Requested by: PEJP Bengtzone

Two soft mounds covered his front, he poked one and winced at how perky it was.

"Netto-chan, come on," Meiru said, the brunette winced at his friend dragged him out of her bathroom. How he hated this, he was male, well suppose to be male... stupid invention of papa's just had to change his gender.

So far he had hidden his changes, binding his breasts did most of the trick and making his voice deeper helped. But after two years and at the age of seventeen he knew that his... No her body was reaching a point she could no longer hide it.

Thankfully Meiru had taken the changes well, and decided to help her choose clothing for her.. Well coming out. The pink haired girl had avoided dresses, but had chosen a nice blue blouse/jean combo.

"Wow," Netto said surprised taking in her reflection, with her hair brushed down instead of her bandana she actually made quite a hot girl, and... was she really that curvy?

"Perfect," Meiru said standing beside her.

"Thanks Meiru, I don't know if I could have done this myself," Netto said, trying to get used to her unbound chest.

"Oh.. I don't mind at all," Meiru said with a strange sort of smile, suddenly she grabbed hold of Nettos blouse and pulled Nettos face to her own.

"I never told you this, but I find you rather hotter as a girl then a guy," the other girl said, and pulled her into a kiss that sent nerves singing.

"Wow," Netto breathed as they pulled apart.

"Would you like to find out how girls do other things Netto-chan," Meiru said, a rather strange gleam in her eyes, Netto's face went totally red.

"Could we work on kissing for now," she mumbled, she still wasn't over how right the kiss had been, or the fact kissing another girl was turning her on.

"Oh... for now," Meiru said.

END


	49. Sidetracked

Own nothing but the fic and anything original. Enjoy.

Sidetracked

By: Firehedgehog

"What are you doing?

Netto blinked up from his computer and blushed, standing there was Enzan looking ready for the next scene.

"Er... nothing," Netto replied lamely.

"Your five minutes late to a fight scene, the boss wants to unleash Forte," Enzan sighed, Blues and Rockman peeked into the room.

"Your still there Netto-kun, come on... there's crossfusion in the battle scene," Rockman said frowning, with that he grabbed the brunette and dragged him from the room.

"What was he doing anyway?" Blue asked.

Enzan blinked and leaned over to the screen, then sighed.

"Nothing Blue, lets go," Enzan said walking away.

After all, only Netto would get sidetracked by sending flaming reviews to fanfic writers.

END


	50. Ragnarok

Been ahile, but here is a new one-shot that I own nothing but the fic and anything original,

Ragnarok

By: Firehedgehog

Fire, Smoke and fire everywhere.

It was as if the world was at end.

This is what war and hatred brought, and it wasn't human against human but human against navis.

"What fools these mortals be," he whispered, a good quote from an ancient play. Yet it was most appropriate for both sides, humans lives were short and navis were mortal for sooner or later if a human didn't fix there program as they aged would delete sooner or later.

Somewhere in this war the navis had found a way to twist the two worlds into one, but not like the other time line he had once visited with the beast navi's.

"Fools," he whispered, even his own navi had joined this war that in the end neither side would win.

The line was even more amusing for him to say.

"Loki, I thought you were the one that was suppose to bring Ragnarok," a voice said, he turned to see a man holding a huge hammer.

"Thor, I may be an evil god but ragnarok is never my goal, anyway don't call em Loki. I reincarnated myself, its Netto in this life," Loki said.

END


	51. Regret

I own nothing, and yes I'm still alive. I'm married and have the urge to write now that wedding stress is over. Woot

Regret  
By Firehedgehog

Zero had many regrets, many sorrows. Many things to anger over, and yet... many many secrets. Secrets he was unable to tell, Wily had programmed his body too well for this secret to become free.

He wanted to tell, but he couldn't open his mouth, write it or data transfer it.

X would have been shocked, many hunters would be freaked and Axl. Well he probably would have would it cool.

He Zero, had once been human.

Before he had been kidnapped by the rage filled Wily he had been Hikari Netto, Grandson of the famous Dr. Light. He himself had lived in Japan while his grandfather had lived in America, and it had been a shock to find out his Wily had a twin also calling himself Wily that was the enemy of his family.

The blond reploid wondered how X would react if he knew Zero had met the original Megaman, and Megamans Navi counterpart had been his twin.

It hurt so bad, the fact that he had no idea what had happened to his family after being kidnapped.

He knew Wily had killed his body after transferring his memories and soul into this body, had they found his body or had they been left wondering.

'Damn you Wily' Zero... no Netto Hikari thought, he couldn't even tell anyone the truth of his situation.

"Saito.." he whispered as he fell into recharge.

END?


End file.
